


Feeling Like This Can't Get Any Better

by DetectiveJoan



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: 5 Things, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, No Spoilers, Prom, Rings, Selfies, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveJoan/pseuds/DetectiveJoan
Summary: Five gifts from Caleb to Adam.





	Feeling Like This Can't Get Any Better

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy, I don't think I've ever written-edited-published something this quickly, but I guess my brain really needed a fluff break today. Apologies if there's any super glaring errors!
> 
> Title from "[Every Single Night](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mSvYtQ1Do1Q)" by Computer Games.

I.

Two weeks after he and Caleb actually, finally, officially got their shit together enough to admit they like each other, Adam opens up his locker and a half-sheet of notebook paper floats out. He fails to catch it before it lands and then has to peel it off the grimy hallway tiles.

It’s a note, written with a dull pencil in Caleb’s unmistakable scrawl.

_Hey babe,_

_I’ve been thinking about you all morning._

_How do you feel about the term “boyfriends”? I like it!_

_Hope you’re having a good day :)_

_xoxo_

Adam’s heart jumps at every single line of it, and he doesn’t even care that he’s being sappy. Arguably, Caleb had been sappier. And Caleb _wanted to be his boyfriend_! Not like that wasn’t what they were pretty much doing already, but Adam had been too scared to suggest putting a label on it. And now? Adam could sing.

The paper is torn and dirty and crumpled from being jammed through the slit at the top of the locker, and he's going to keep it forever.

 

II.

Adam’s second mistake was taking way too long in the restroom. His first mistake was leaving his phone on the restaurant table when he left.

Caleb, waiting for the waitress to bring the check around and all out of Facebook feed to scroll through, reaches for his boyfriend’s phone. It’s locked, of course — but he can still open the camera app. He’s never really understood why that stays accessible, but taking twenty dumb selfies helps alleviate his boredom, so it’s not like he’s gonna complain.

When Adam finally comes back, he walks up behind Caleb, leans close over his shoulder and mimics the silly face he’s making at the camera. Caleb manages to snap a picture of them both before they deteriorate into laughter.

“God, your face is sooooo ridiculous,” Adam croons, taking his phone back.

“Hey, you like my ridiculous face.”

“Yeah, I really do,” Adam says, and kisses Caleb’s cheek. “And I’m gonna frame that selfie.”

 

III.

“Please wear my jacket,” Caleb says for the fourth time, and he’s officially pleading now.

Adam hunches his shoulders against the wind. “But then _you’ll_ be cold,” he argues. They’ve been going back and forth like this for fifteen minutes, ever since the beginnings of a storm rolled in unexpectedly.

Caleb takes his jacket off and shoves it at Adam.

“Look, I’m getting cold just watching you shiver,” he says. “Please? For me?”

Caleb looks at him with those big, sad puppy dog eyes that Adam has never been able to resist. Ugh.

“Fine,” he huffs, and pulls the jacket on. “Oh fuck, this is warm."

"I told you."

"I'm keeping this forever." Adam pulls it around himself more snugly. His fingertips barely reach out of the sleeves, and the hem hangs halfway to his knees. "Even though it looks like this thing swallowed me."

“You do look like a bit of a dweeb,” Caleb admits. “It’s actually kinda cute.”

Adam hides his grin in the collar.

 

IV.

Caleb buys Adam a boutonniere for prom. It’s so beautiful and Caleb looks so good in his tux and he’s trying so hard not to show how nervous he is about the whole thing that Adam actually bursts into tears.

Caleb looks distinctly alarmed.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Adam blathers, wiping the tears away as quickly as they fall. “I’m a mess, but I’m not sad, I promise, I’m —”

“Euphoric,” Caleb says, and his smile doesn’t look nervous anymore. “Yeah, I can feel it. God, that’s a lot of happiness.”

“You bought me a _flower_ ,” Adam says, as if that’s a suitable explanation for the way his heart feels like it’s going to explode with how in love he is.

“I did. And, shit, Adam, I’ll buy you flowers everyday if you like it this much.”

Adam laughs wetly.

“No, seriously,” Caleb says, as if Adam could ever doubt his dedication to being the best boyfriend to ever exist. “Just say the word.”

 

V.

Their last night together before Adam leaves for college, Caleb pulls his class ring off his finger. Adam’s noticed him fiddling with it all evening.

“Do you wanna maybe hang onto this?” Caleb asks, offering it up almost timidly.

They’d spent hours together pouring over the catalog, debating metals and stones and designs and inscriptions, and whether high school rings were even that important when they knew they were both going to graduate from college in a few years anyway, y’know maybe they should actually save the money for tuition?

In the end, Caleb had chosen something simple, a silver band with their graduation year punctuated by an emerald, his birthstone. Adam had always thought it would look beautiful worn on a chain around his neck, which is basically what Caleb’s asking him to do now.

“Oh, hey, no, don’t go getting all melancholic on me.”

“I’m not!” Adam says defensively, an obvious lie.

He takes the ring and then takes Caleb’s face in his hands and pulls him into a soft kiss, and neither of them mention that they don’t know how long it’ll be before they’re able to do this again.

 

CODA.

When Caleb pushes open the hotel room door and finds Adam laying on the king-sized bed wearing nothing but his underwear and Caleb’s ring around his neck, the look on Caleb’s face is, well, “heart-eyes” is the only way Adam can think to describe it.

“Adam,” Caleb says, sounding like the breath's been knocked right out of him. “Wow.”

Not like Caleb didn’t know that this is what Adam was planning to do. Adam had been texting him long strings of emojis all during the three hour drive from Yale, detailing exactly what kind of post-finals week visit this was going to be.

Adam had been planning to play it cool, but suaveness isn’t really his strong suit. When he see Caleb’s wonderful, lovely, ridiculous, open face, his excitement is suddenly overwhelming. Before he knows what he’s doing, he’s scrambling up and off the bed to Caleb.

He basically launches himself into Caleb’s arms, and Caleb catches him — of course he does, when has Caleb ever not — and pulls him into the tightest hug.

“Oh my God, Caleb, I missed you _so_ much.” His voice is muffled because his face is buried against Caleb’s chest. It’s only been a few months since they’ve seen each other, and they Skype all the time (like, _all the time_ ), but Adam’s heart is still racing.

“I know. I missed you, too.” Caleb presses a kiss to his temple, and it’s enough for Adam to let him go.

He prods him onto the bed and then crawls after him and burrows his way into Caleb’s arms again. Despite how long it’s been since they had the time and space to do this, it feels warm and comfortable and so so familiar. Honestly, Adam would be content to stay right here, tangled up with his boyfriend, for the rest of his life.

“Hey,” Caleb says, voice quiet, “I love you.”

Adam doesn’t say it back, because he could never put together any combination of words that was better than letting Caleb hold him closely and feel exactly how much Adam loves him. He just wraps himself more tightly around Caleb and whispers, “Happy birthday.”


End file.
